remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Karin
Karin is a mutant of the Dark Mother organization, and the biological daughter of Phantom Lady. Appearance Karin is a beautiful female with short brown hair and big breasts. She wears a two piece orange and yellow outfit, with matching knee-high boots, and a small, golden diadem on her head that resembles the one worn by character Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. Like all of the mutants of Dark Mother, she can produce a large penis out of her vagina. She often carries a golden staff, which she uses to attack her opponents. History Angel Blade Her first appearance is at the end of the first episode, watching as Phantom Lady charges Nailkaiser, Chloe, and Elaine to bring Angel Blade to her. In the second episode, she is seen standing on a building in the city, stating that whomever she was chasing got away. She muses that humans are so inconvenient and they can't get strong without the Angel System. She then continues her pursuit, and later reappears at Phantom Lady's castle, greeting her mother after she is done having sex with Nailkaiser. Eventually, she tracks Kyoka to Isato's laboratory. While Isato and Kyoka are trying to finish the second Angel unit, Karin storms the lab, attacks Isato, and abducts Kyoka. At the end of the third episode, it is revealed that she has taken Kyoka back to Phantom Lady's castle. Angel Blade Punish! After Shaiya visits the remains of Isato's destroyed laboratory, she finds a recording addressed to Angel Blade from Karin, where she tells that she has captured Kyoka and should come to Dark Mother Castle to rescue her. Karin is seen lying on Phantom Lady's lap and sucking the milk from her breast, while Phantom Lady sits on her throne and oversees Nailkaiser's examination of Kyoka. She expresses her anticipation at having fun with Kyoka. Karin watches as a tracking device that Nailkaiser had implanted falls out of Kyoka's vagina. She observes that Kyoka must have used the nanometallic skin strengthening system in her womb to push the tracking device out, which is why she was Kyoka was chosen to be a guinea pig for the Angel System. Not wasting any time, she begins to play Kyoka's breasts and tease her nipples. She then uses her large mutant penis to have sex with Kyoka. After she has finished with her, Nailkaiser and Phantom Lady note the approach of Angel Blade and her companions. Once the Angels arrive in the castle, she watches as Phantom Lady introduces herself to them and announces the beginning of the feast. Karin then activates the device that begins the feast, watching the chaos as it begins to absorb the Angels, Kyoka, and Nailkaiser. While she and Phantom Lady monitor the progress of the feast, Angel Blade uses her powers interrupt the process as it nears completion. She fearfully watches Angel Blade attacking Phantom Lady, who successful resists the attack. The Angels escape with their friends and Nailkaiser in tow. In the second episode, she is seen with Phantom Lady as they converse with Widow via video transmission. She transmits footage of Moena, Shaiya and Ayame at an airport lobby from 12 hours ago. Phantom Lady charges Widow to engage the three women. When Widow notes that Nailkaiser is not with them, Karin smiles and ends the transmission. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Villainesses